memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Rom (mirror)
| Gender = Male| Birthplace = | Born = Mid-2330s| Temporal Displacement = | Died = M.U.2371| Affiliation = Terran Rebellion| Mother = | Sibling(s) = Quark| Marital Status = | Spouse(s) = | Children = Nog| Occupation = Mercenary| PrevAssign = , | Assign = | FinalAssign = Terran Rebellion| Rank = | Insignia = | altimage = | altcaption = Rom, , and other rebels (M.U.2371)| }} In the mirror universe, Rom was a mercenary-for-hire during the latter half of the 24th century. He was the son of , the younger brother of and the father of . He lived in the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance underworld while Quark owned and operated a on . He often assisted his brother any way he could to free the station's captive population. All this changed when Quark was killed by Gul after his activities to free Terran slaves were exposed. Rom and Nog quickly joined Captain 's Terran Rebellion against the Alliance in the hope of avenging his death. He served in Sisko's cell of the rebel organization and quickly became a battle-hardened soldier. Although he inherited his brother's bar after his death, he never actually ran it due to his rebel activities. When Sisko was killed during a mission to recruit Professor , his estranged wife, Rom joined 's faction of Sisko's surviving troops and argued for an immediate military strike on Terok Nor to avenge their fallen leader. In contrast, stressed caution as a full-scale attack on Terok Nor would have cost thousands of lives. Sisko (later revealed to be his primary universe counterpart) returned to end the argument and re-organized the plan to get to Professor Sisko. Rom was sent to Terok Nor, posing as a double-agent for the Alliance, and informed Intendant of and Garak of Sisko's survival. This was done to help Sisko get onto the station by being captured on purpose. Though Intendant Kira was totally convinced, Garak remained suspicious and secretly tracked Rom through the station and, when he discovered Rom communicating with Sisko with a subdermal transceiver, pushed him against the airlock where Rom's ship was docked and stabbed Rom through the gut, killing him and impaling him against the airlock door. Garak left his body suspended there for future warnings against rebellion. ( }}) By late 2371, his mother Ishka was a successful businesswoman who owned a tunnel complex in an underground city on . She was an associate of the Alliance in spite of the fact that it was responsible for the executions of her two sons. ( |Bitter Fruit}}) After his death, Quark's was inherited by his son Nog, who was killed by the Intendant in 2372. ( ) Upon visiting the mirror universe in 2375, the Rom of the primary universe expressed sadness at the death of his counterpart. He told his brother Quark that he would have liked to have met himself. ( ) Connections * Category:Mirror universe characters Category:Ferengi Category:2371 deaths Category:Terran Rebellion members Category:24th century births